Never Let Me Go
by lito jess
Summary: Okay, sorry you guys but this story is on hiatus because of some stuff thats going on. I'm particularly apoligizing to periwinklemagic because I love her. XD I'll come back ASAP!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing a Fanfiction about it!

**Prologue**

It had been 8 years since Draco and Pansy had graduated from Hogwarts and got married. They had been dating since 4th year and had married the year after they left school. The couple had had a perfect life, Pansy was planning to have a baby, and after Draco's father died in Azkaban, he had become an Auror to prevent the Dark Lord from rising again. Draco was reminiscing the day of their marriage, until...

"Draco honey!" his loving wife's voice called from the kitchen, "Your dinner is going to get cold!"

Draco tore himself from his thoughts and descended the marble staircase. He crept into the kitchen and slid his arms around his wife, right under her stomach. She giggled and blushed like a 14 year old and leaned her head back to kiss the man who would soon be the father of her son. He rubbed his hands on he stomach and kissed the nape of her neck softly.

"What _are_ we going to name him?" Draco asked playfully.

"Well, I've always loved the name Harry..." she joked.

"You mean like the lovely mudblood lover from school?" Draco mused.

"Or Ron..." Pansy laughed slightly, remembering the Hogwarts Golden Trio.

"Remember Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco said thoughtfully, "Those oafs were always messing things up."

"And then there was—" Pansy was interrupted by the doorbell, "I'll get it."

Pansy waddled over to the door and opened it to find about 10 men, clad in billowing black robes. Pansy looked confused as she squeaked, "Hello, how can I help—" but she once again interrupted, but this time, by the killing curse. She dropped to the floor as the men walked soundlessly into the house. Draco had heard a soft _thump _on the stone entryway, so he walked over the door to find Pansy, dead. He let one hot tear run down his cheek as he clenched his fists. He kissed Pansy and her baby and prepared to look for whoever had killed his family, but he was ambushed by the group of Deatheaters that had killed Pansy and her baby. Once Draco had been thoroughly beaten into the cold, hard ground, Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and sneered at his son.

"Pitiful." He growled coldly, "So this is what you've done with your life?"

Lucius kicked Draco with his hard leather boot and spat at the ground in front of him. Draco's face screwed up with anger. He didn't care how much his father hated him, because he had lost all respect for him once he had seen him bow down and kiss the feet of a creature too weak to walk without assistance.

"I'd say the same to you." Draco drawled, trying to conceal his anger, "You kneel down to a Lord that even Potter could destroy."

Lucius laughed a bone-chilling laugh, it sent shivers up Draco's spine to watch how Lucius threw his head back and laughed mockingly at his son. Draco, though very angry, was a bit confused about why his father was laughing. He had just been insulted by his own offspring, wouldn't he be offended?

"Lucius, what the hell are you laughing about?" Draco snarled.

"Now, now Draco." Lucius replied coolly, "Do you really think that we still follow that fool? A new Dark Lord has risen, and is much more powerful then the last."

"And who would that be?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Me." Answered the familiar voice of an old schoolmate.

(a/n: I hope you guys like the prologue! It sucks, but this is my first fanfic, so give me some constructive criticism!)


	2. Chapter 1: The MudGirl

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but the plot... -- (sigh)

**Chapter 1: The Mud-Girl**

Draco spun around quickly to see none other then Hermione Granger, the know-it-all mudblood Gryffindor. Draco didn't know whether to laugh or to gasp, he had always known her as bushy haired goody-two-shoes that had only cared about studying. He had never thought she would become evil, let alone the new Dark Lord. His eyes widened as he drank the entire whole scene. Hermione was still crouching from when she jumped from the rafters, making quite an appearance. She smiled wickedly and motioned for her followers to bow as she walked up to her old enemy, making her look very regal indeed. As she reached Draco, she motioned for her followers to leave.

"Im very surprised Granger." Draco said, chuckling a little, "You're the new Dark Lord eh? That would be sort of hard because you're a little mud-girl."

Hermione's lip turned out in a seemingly sweet and innocent pout, "If you don't remember, the first Dark Lord wasn't really a pureblood, and people feared him. And if I'm a girl I can take advantage of little boys like you who want to ruin everything for me."

She batted her long and perfectly curled eyelashes at him and began walking around him in circles.

"It just so happens that I have created some things after I left Hogwarts..." she said smoothly.

She stopped and stared at Draco for a moment, whose eyes were staring at her blankly.

"What are you staring at?" she barked indignantly.

"Eight years really did you good..." he mumbled, his voice trailing further away with every word.

She looked at him lovingly, putting her hand on his cheek, her eyes seemed to fill with pure bliss as she turned her head a little then her eyes suddenly flashed with extreme resentment. She drew her hand back slowly, and with all her strength, slapped him. His head fell back and he grabbed his red face that clashed with his white-blonde hair. She grinned wickedly and let out a small laugh that might have been humor.

"So you see me as beautiful?" she purred as her eyes suddenly burned with rage she began to scream as she stifled the tears that threatened to burn her cheeks, "Then what about all those times at Hogwarts when you made fun of me? What about my hair? My teeth? My smarts? Well, now you come to me and tell me I'm beautiful and expect me to come crawling to you? Not in this life Malfoy! You die now!"

Draco looked at her sympathetically, Hermione began to calm down as he stood up and began to walk slowly towards her. She could have sworn he muttered a half hearted "I'm so sorry" as he held her close and stroked her hair. Her lips turned ever so slightly into a small smile as tears twinkled in her eyes.

"You know Draco," she whispered, surprised at herself for saying his name, "I've been waiting a long time for a moment like this..."

"Why is that?" he asked in reply, almost bursting with anticipation.

Hermione grinned as she backed away from him, "For this!" she shrieked as she dug her nails into his soft skin, leaving four long trails of blood on his pale face. Draco gasped a little as he felt the hot blood run down his face, leaving a scarlet path where it had been. She laughed wickedly as she saw him wince with pain. She enjoyed a few moments of this until he began to laugh, almost manically. Her eyes widened as he stood up with a big smirk on his face; her eyes narrowed angrily as she thought about what she had done wrong.

"So the kitten has claws." He purred.

"You're not supposed to be smiling Malfoy." She said coolly.

Draco smirked again, "But it was only a scratch. I could just fix it like this."

Draco pointed his wand to his face and muttered a simple healing spell, Draco waited expectantly, but his wound was not closing. Hermione laughed as she watched him trying repeatedly to cure his cheek, but the wound re-opened every time he healed it. Hermione seemed amused with him for a while, but after the first ten minutes of him smacking himself in the face with his wand, she sighed heavily.

"Malfoy, hun," she said, as though she were talking to a small child, "In case you haven't noticed, I've poisoned you."

"**YOU WHAT?**" Draco roared, looking like he was about to cry, "I'm to young (a/n: and hot :] ) to die!"

"Oh sure." Hermione smiled, walking around Draco, "I developed it right after I left Hogwarts. It's made to take years from your life with a single scratch."

"How many?" Draco questioned frantically.

"Oh, only two. It's the prototype. I'm still working on it." She responded, blushing a little at the fact that she, the smartest girl at Hogwarts, hadn't fixed her poison.

Draco sat cross-legged on the floor for a few moments, pondering how he would spend the remainder of his life. He began to grin as he thought of who he would marry next, for he hadn't really loved Pansy, it was an arrangements made by his parents. But seeing as his mother was dead and his father would die soon, he could marry whom ever he wanted. Then something popped into his mind.

"Hey!" he thought out loud, "How'd you get the poison into me?"

Hermione giggled like a young schoolgirl who was being asked the dance, "I thought you'd never ask!" she said, almost bursting with excitement, "I mixed it with my nail polish. Then I created an antidote, and gave it to myself." She summoned a champagne glass and bottle from nowhere and filled her glass, "Cheers" she beamed to herself, "For Draco Malfoy will be no more."

"But I only lost two years of my life." Draco inquired confusedly, "Don't tell me I was gonna die in a in a couple of years anyways?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" Hermione mock gasped, "But never mind, I didn't expect _you_ to figure it out anyways."

"What do you mean?" Draco cried angrily.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to know..." Hermione said airily, simply brushing the matter off as if it were nothing.

"No, I want—no, need to know! My future depends on it!" begging uncharacteristically.

Hermione looked at his pleading eyes and pretended to think about it as Draco began to moan and whine. She smiled and decided to tell him.

"Well," she said matter-o-factly, "You lose two years for every time you were poisoned, and when I poisoned you, four nails entered your skin. Poisoning you four ti—"

But Hermione was never able to finish her sentence.

* * *

(a/n: Hey guys! I thank whoever reviewed!)

Sorry if I don't remember your names! I accidentally deleted some of my e-mails! So sorry!

periwinklemagic-Thank you sooo much for enjoying my prologue, even though it sucked!

Fallen-Angels-Whisper-I love your enthusiasm...hehe...

WrenCraven- Sorry if I got your name wrong, but I'm sorry you didn't like my story. I added the little part where Draco was sort of forced to marry Pansy to make you happy. .

[To the other person who gave me a review]-I tried to add more description...ness... :]

[And the other other person]-Hehe...you rock!

If you gave me a review and I forgot, I'm so sorry! Tell me if I did!


End file.
